Halo 3: Aftermath
by Tetra2
Summary: The following takes place after Halo-3 But before Halo-4. Follow the stories of UNSC Service Members who are still fighting. War isn't over as the insurrection has re emerged and the Covenant Remnants remain lurking for prey.


The year is 2555 and the war with the Covenant is "officially" over. The UNSC and humanity has survived thanks to the Arbiter and a Spartan designated as John-117. However war is not over, people are still dying and fighting for their lives. The Covenant has split in two, the Swords of Sangheilos and the Covenant "Remnants" which is composed of what's left of the Covenant. After the Sangheili learned the Prophets true intentions they split away, forming the Swords of Sangheilos however they are in a constant fight with the other Covenant factions and even some stray Sangheili factions.

However the Human Insurrection has also re emerged, claiming that the UNSC is nothing but a warmongering, power hungry dictatorship and that its become corrupt. Which is partly true looking at the facts considering that the UNSC took away many civilian freedoms and the power of the civilian United a Earth Government (UEG) due to the war with the Covenant. "Emergency War Time powers". However Lord Hood has yet to release them. Not to mention the UNSC stole resources and even intentionally forgot about planets and outer colonies, leaving them at the unmerciful hands of the Covenant during the war.

On a more brighter note, detachments of Sangheili are now being stationed with UNSC Marine units on ships to help them destroy the insurrection. While the insurrectionists may have some valid claims, they themselves only cause death, destruction and warmongering. Some of the factions are simply ruthless killers while others truly believe in their cause but end up committing crimes against humanity and dehumanization.

The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), is also building a new ship in secrecy dubbed the UNSC Infinity, however this project is sucking up billions of credits and has caused major budget cuts to the Armed Forces. Marines are stuck with the green armor given to them in Africa while the Army is somewhat better off having a more modular, flexible, protective system but doesn't have enough to spare for the Marines. Spartans are something of fiction and myths of the time. The Spartan IV program has barely begun and is in its infancy.

Let us not forget those who died fighting for what they believed in between the signing of the treaty and the commission of the UNSC Infinity. Peace doesn't just happen instantly. And while people may say there weren't any major or important battles, there really were major battles which cost many lives. These are the stories of the few who would never get the true glory of being a hero during the Human-Covenant War or the fame of serving along side Master Chief or have yet to participate in the battles of Requeium battling forerunners.

* * *

Lance Corporal James McCraw

UNSC Marine Corps

Aldebaran System, Aldebaran I

Aldebaran I was a desert planet with biomes ranging from sandy deserts to hard rock, dryer out river deserts to windy deserts. There was a cool calm wind and a lone structure stood in the desert made out of concrete and sheet metal. Suddenly the loud roar of engines broke the calm silence as a flight of five Green Pelicans with sand caked underneath them flew by.

The Marines' radios crackled to life.

"Okay Marines, listen up!" Lieutenant Pinson said over the hum of the insides of the Pelican.

"We're about to hit the ground, we're going in hot, as soon as your squad leader is out you're out. Stick to your squad mates like glue and go to the first cover you see."

The Pelicans banked starboard and began to descend on a bluff, there were rocks atop the sandy surface which lead down to the Insurrectionist held base. There was a slope from the bluff as well facing the direction of the base. As Alpha Squad was already moving towards cover Lance Corporal James McCraw followed his own squad leader in Bravo Sauad out, Sergeant Fitzgerald. "Ok Bravo, head towards those rocks! Move it!" The Sergeant shouted. As this was happening the Insurrectionists began to open fire, peppering the marines with assault rifle and machine gun fire.

McCraw and the rest of his squad complied running to the rocks under heavy fire, the Insurrectionists began to intensify their fire by setting up men with the old BR-55 Battlerifle. "Sergeant, we're all ready!" McCraw cried out as bullets began peppering his rock. McCraw was the second in command of Bravo at the moment since both of their Corporal's were killed and enlistments had decreased dramatically as people went home to see family now that the Human-Covenant war was over.

Fitzgerald turned towards McCraw and shouted "Ok! Prepare to move forward on my command" Suddenly a loud bang went off nearby as an explosion was set off next to the marines as an Insurrectionist marked Scorpion appeared next to the base with a smoking barrel

"Shit! Sarge, they got armor!" McCraw yelled slightly panicking. At this point all the squads had unloaded and the Pelicans were long gone. Suddenly the radio crackled to life as Lieutenant Linson spoke.

"Kozak, Howlett! Take out that tank." And they answered "Yes Sir!" On the radio. McCraw looked to his left as he saw the two Engineers unsling their M41 Rocket Launchers that were on their backs, they mounted them on each of their shoulders, aimed, and fired simultaneously. Four Rockets zoomed out of the Launchers barrels and collided with the tank destroying it in a glorious explosion.

The radio crackled to life again as the Lieutenant spoke.

"Alpha and Bravo, advance on the right flank, Charlie and Delta take the left flank. Echo will take the middle with me."

Sergeant Fitzgerald yelled over the sound of small arms fire and sand being kicked up.

"Bravo! Advance and follow me!" And the Sergeant vaulted over his cover and darted for the next layer of rocks moving to the right, behind Alpha. McCraw worked up enough courage and sprinted out of his own cover advancing with his squad. A Private took cover next to him.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Private Dietz asked ask the sound of gunfire was going off around them.

"Yeah," McCraw said regaining his composure. "I'm fine, less talk more shoot." He said as he popped out of his cover and began to fire with his MA5C Assault rifle, the private soon joining him.

"Keep moving!" Yelled Fitzgerald as the Private next to him was striked down by the impact of bullets instantly killing him. McCraw ran over to Fitzgeralds last position looking at the killed private, as he looked the bullet holes could be seen in his body gushing with bright red blood.

The marines continued to push up towards the walls of the base eventually killing most of the Insurrectionists on the walls. They simply pushed up to the front gate however it was a choke point as two mounted machine guns tore into a group of four marines instantly killing them and the corpsman who ran over to try and treat them. The machine guns then killed a Lance Corporal and a Private First Class.

"Shit! Ramirez is down!" Someone yelled, "So is Walker!"

"I just lost Conway!" Another person yelled. As the battle intensified and the marines began to push their way into the compound the machine guns continued to be a problem. McCraw popped out of cover raising his MA5C and looking down his HUD's reticle he fired a whole magazine into the first machine gunner killing him as he was targeting Charlie Sauad, however the other machine gunner saw this and turned his attention towards McCraw. This in turn allowed the few Marksman armed with DMRs and marines with BR's to open fire on the remaining gunner-killing him.

Eventually the fight evolved into a Close Quarters Combat, melee fight. McCraw advanced and suddenly a boy only looking about 15 popped out, holding a Magnum. He swung at McCraw's face but McCraw dived straight into him so the magnum hit his helmet, and McCraw tackled the boy to the ground. The boy however pulled out a knife and attempted to stab McCraw however McCraw slammed the butt of his rifle into him, he repeated this until he was sure the teenager was dead.

He stood up shaken watching as his fellow Sauad mates were in their own melee fights, some of them even resorting to using their KA-BAR Combat knives, he picked up his rifle and made his way through the chaos and debris until he found Sergeant Fitzgerald on the ground next to Private Dietz, an Insurrectionist was on top of Fitzgerald about to stab a knife into him.

McCraw raised his rifle and instantly fired into the Insurrectionist. "Take this you scum!" He shouted as he emptied an entire magazine into him. He reached out for the Sergeant's hand and helped him up, looking at Private Dietz. There was a bullet hole in his shoulder and blood was gushing out but suddenly Dietz head moved and his eyes sparkled to life.

"McCraw..." Dietz mumbled, McCraw knelt down beside the private as the squads were still in a melee free for all.

"Corpsman!" McCraw yelled, "We need a fucking Corpsman over here! Damn it!" He continued but was cut off when Dietz pulled on his arm, regaining his attention.

"What is it?" McCraw asked sorrily.

"Give this to my fiancé..." He said weakly and then he dropped his head down back to the sand and looked up waiting for death to come. McCraw simply nodded and took the chip and said

"Stay with me marine, come on, we're gonna get out of this-CORPSMAN!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. As the marines began to wrap up a Corpsman ran over dodging enemy combatants however as soon as he got there the private was long dead.

"Corpsman..." McCraw murmured weakly while sobbing over the body of a friend and fellow marine.

"I'm sorry Lance," the Hospitalman said, "but he's dead." And he jogged off heading to another patient. The gunfire settled down and melee combat finished, as the marines looked aroun their were corpses of dead Insurrectionists and a few dead marines. Pelicans eventually arrived to pick them up and take them back to the ship, the UNSC Discovery, a Charon class Frigate.

McCraw weakly strolled into the enlisted barracks trying to get what sleep he could before the debriefing.

The ships Intercom roared to life "Marines, report to operation planning for debrief." And suddenly a stampede of enlisted and NCO's woke up McCraw up as he dragged his tired body to the room.

"Marines," Lieutenant Pinson spoke "today we lost many good men and engaged in a fierce hand to hand combat, we lost close friends today and good people." The Lieutenant continued. "However, we did destroy the supply base that the Insurrectionists set up and completed all objectives. We did what we came to do and got it done. NCO's send me your recommendations." As Pinson finished speaking McCraw regsined his senses and looked around the briefing room a bit at typing NCO's on their PDA's and Datapads.

"Gualle, Izbief, Santos, and McCraw, get up here." And Pinson motioned for them to stand up on the table.

"These men have shown true courage and tact in the face of danger and pressure." As he said that he went to Gualle and took out a box, opening it he revealed Lance Corporal Chevrons and gave them to Gualle. He then went to Izbief and handed him a Colonial Cross.

"The Colonial Cross is awarded to those who have shown excellence and bravery in the face of danger and unimaginable odds. You took on four Insurrectionists so your Sauad could plant the explosives and get the Sergeant out of there."

He he then turned towards Santos and handed him a Private First Class Chevron. Finally he came to McCraw and handed him Corporal chevron. McCraw was somewhat stunned like the rest of the men called up.

"Dismissed!" The Marines all gave one final salute and walked out of the room. McCraw's promotion meant that he would now truly be a fire team leader and second in command of Bravo until another corporal shipped in or was field promoted.


End file.
